Stay With Me
by rausllyr5xo
Summary: Holding her tiny hand in his big one walking down the side road, it felt familiar, right, comfortable. It was a weird feeling for him to be experiencing but he was. A flash of familiarity fluttered into his brain for a second before disappearing as fast as it came... (*I own nothing* T just in case. Can be lower. NOT EDITTED! Please read and review! D)
1. Chapter 1

**Stay With Me**

Chapter One

"Why are we doing this again?" he complained for the millionth time in the last hour. That caused him to get an eye roll from his uncle.

"Just go with it alright?!" his uncle, Mark, barked in annoyance. "No more complaints,"

"Fine," he muttered.

He couldn't understand why out of all people, like his cousins, could've helped his uncle with his plan instead of dragging him into this disastrous mess. Apparently they made the excuse of having "plans" today and had to decline the offer. With a silent groan, he continue to follow his uncle's instructions. He helped the stage crews set up the platform for the stage and turned his guitar making sure it sounds elegant. He started to play a couple songs as people in the city started to crowd the stage.

While he was in the middle of playing "Better than this", there was a loud noise of broken glass from the nearby jewelry store where his uncle was suppose to steal the jewelry for money at. The music had stopped playing and the microphones started to squeak as everyone's eyes followed the terrifying sound in alert. Some of his uncle's crews started to run away trying to avoid being caught while his uncle stumbled out of the jewelry store giving a glare at his crew who ruined the plan before sending daggers his way. His gaze sent chills down his spine as he dropped his guitar on the stage floor and took of on a spirit with his uncle not far behind.

"Get back here!" Mark growled in rage.

He didn't slow down his pace nor even care to listen to his uncle's demands even if his father was going to kill him for doing so. Nevertheless he didn't even acknowledge a girl in front of his path either until the impact came and he was a few inches from her face as he held her close to him stumbling for balance.

"Moon!" his uncle shouted causing him to keel to the ground with the girl.

He jolts back up on his feet with his hand grasps gently but a bit firmly on the girl's wrist and started to take off on a run again with the girl stumbling beside hm.


	2. Chapter 2

**Please read Author's Note at the bottom :)**

* * *

**Stay With Me**

Chapter Two

She strolled down the isolated white fluff covered road humming an unfamiliar tune. Breathing in the fresh yet freezing cold air, she glanced around the whole city admiring all it's beauty. Never once she got old of the views she kept seeing over and over again for the past year and a half. Everything was silent but peaceful as she continued swaggering the empty street turning the corner. She caught a glimpse of a poster of a famous rock star every girl swoon over and with a roll of her eyes she ignored it paying attention to her path.

She quickly got out her phone and wrote the lyrics that was floating in her head at the moment and hummed the melody she thought would fit the song perfectly. Being so concentrated into her writing and not focused on the road she wasn't aware of a blonde haired cutie dashing towards her way.

She was ready for the impact of the ground to hit her but she didn't feel it. As she opened her eyes she was met with a pair of sparkling chocolate orbs starring down at her. Their little moment was cut short when they heard a sudden voice yelling "Moon!" which cause them both to collapse on the cold white fluff. A groan escaped from her throat as she regained back her balance only having a second to take a breath before she was pulled in a run.

Apparently the blonde haired stranger was a very quick runner so she was having some troubles catching up to him. She even almost fell multiples of times but his strong masculine arm had a tight grip on her wrist helping her keep balance a bit.

A sigh of relief escaped her red soft lips once they stopped at the nearest Starbucks and sliding into a booth panting for oxygen. While he was gingerly staring out the window, she took that short chance to scrutinize him carefully.

He had an extremely well built body with a perfect hue of dirty blonde hair and sparkling brown eyes with specks of gold glittering in them. He looked somewhat familiar to her but she couldn't put her finger on it.

He turned back around and caught her gaze a small smirk planted itself on his lips. His eyes showed no sign of mischief however which kind of surprised her. He noticed her confused expression and gave her a sheepish grin muttering an apology. She shrugged her shoulders suggesting that it was no big deal but he insisted on getting her a drink for dragging her into his hectic mess. So they both got some hot chocolate and sat together having a nice time just talking to each other about their lives.

To say he was shocked was an understatement when she told him she had never heard of him. Who could blame him? Everyone knew Austin Monica Moon. Well except for her. She was a workaholic who doesn't give time for obsessing over pop stars or having a love life herself.

A hour pasted by in a blur as they learned a lot about one another. It had only been an hour that they knew each other but to Austin it felt like he had known her since infinity and beyond.

From the moment he had met her he knew instantly that she was different; a good different. His hypothesis was correct.

She was not like other girls, the ones who always try to get attention or put on way too much make up that made them look like clowns. She was beautiful in her own way. She had on natural make up and her brown locks were slightly curled with highlights of amber dancing along her hair.

He secretly found her deadly attractive but that was another story. He was currently focusing on getting to know her and befriending her, not trying to think they'd have a future together. Between touring the world for his music career, her being a workaholic who don't give a second thought about romance, he highly doubt they would ever meet again; nevertheless get a chance to even date or anything.

He slurped up the rest of his drink until not a single drop was left and threw it away while trying to clear his thoughts. He knew shouldn't be attracted to Ally, but he was. His mind kept saying "no" but his heart didn't listen. His heart was made up on her and he couldn't turn back now.

Even if she was sitting across from him, he still felt the temptation of letting her sit on his lap as he showered her with kisses. That was the least of that though. Her lips. Oh her perfect tiny pink kissable lips. It turned him off the most. He just wanted to reach over, cupped her cheek, and crashed his lips with hers.

Not to mention, her eyes. They were sparkling so bright they made the stars jealous, and the chocolate irises made his eyes looked somewhat dull staring into hers.

For a brief second he found Ally extremely familiar. Like he had seen her before. And for that moment, he thought back to the people he've known in the past. His train of thoughts were cut short when he heard her angelic voice speaking up.

"So, why were you on the run when you um bumped info me," she asked.

"It's kind of a long story..." he trailed off which left Ally even more curious. Ally just nodded not wanting to push him to answer her question if he wasn't ready.

* * *

**AN: Happy Halloween! :D What are you dressed up as? (I'm a witch this year and it's my first year to dress up xD don't judge) Anyone went trick or treating? Or going to go? xD anyway, I hope you enjoyed this long chapter. There won't be more in a while. School really stress me out. Please review! It really means a lot to know other people's opinions about my writing. Well until next time I guess. Feel free to contact me if you'd like! Don't be shy. :) Happy a great day / night. :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Stay With Me**

Chapter Three

"So what brings you here?" Ally asked curiously as they walk side by side out of Starbucks.

"What's that suppose to mean?" he asked a bit offended.

"What I mean is, what are you doing here in Paris?" she clarified. "You told me you weren't from here."

"Well I wasn't," he started. "But I was forced to move here."

She nodded even though she knew there was something more to that. She was curious, yes, but nevertheless didn't push him to spill the answers out. After all, they just met no more than an hour ago.

They continued walking, not heading anywhere in particular, just enjoying the other's company. At some point while they were walking, he had grab her hand and intertwined his fingers with hers. He really didn't know why he had done that.

Holding her tiny hand in his big one walking down the side road, it felt familiar, comfortable, right. It was a a weird feeling for him to be experiencing but he was. A flash of familiarity fluttered into his brain for a split second before disappearing as fast as it came. He shook his head clearing his thoughts.

"What about you?" he asked halfheartedly.

Her eyes started to wander around furiously trying to avoid his question.

He knew it wasn't a comfortable question for her so he change the subject. "Are you hungry? We can go grab dinner and we can visit the Eiffel Tower after?" he asked somewhat hopefully.

A gigantic genuine smile crept onto her lips revealing her teeth which were even more beautiful than the most precious pearls in the world. Well, that's how they look like to Austin anyway.

"Okay," she grinned so brightly at him he was almost mesmerized.

"Okay," he grinned back.

"Okay," she chuckled.

"Maybe okay will be our always," he suggested.

"What?" she asked, her eyebrow raised up to the sky.

"My friends, who are dating I might add, have this thing with 'always'. It means that they will always love each or whatever," he shrugged.

"We're not in love you know," she laughed her angelic laugh, "we just met a whole hour ago."

"Still," he said laughing as well.

"Okay," she teased.

They kept strolling side by side in a comfortable silence, holding each others' hands, feeling delightful of each other's warmth. Only when they reach a restaurant named, Illusion, once they let go of each other. Nevertheless, it only made Austin lazily draped his arm gently around her shoulders making her flustered.

"How many people?" the hostess asked.

"Two please," Austin said politely, a small smile playing on his lips.

"Follow me," the hostess said leading them to their table.

Once they got to their table, Austin, being the kind gentleman he is, pulled out the chair for her. She flushed, her cheeks tinting the hue of crimson. Once she took a seat, he scooted her chair in before sitting across from her.

She scrutinized her surroundings. It was a fancy restaurant, she noted as she was looking around. On each white table clothed tables, there were candles with two bottles of champagne along with wine glasses.

The waiter came and pour some champagne in each of our glasses. Austin picked up his glass and raised it.

"Okay?" he said.

"Okay," she replied clicking her glass with his.

She took a small sip, letting the bubbly liquid melt in her mouth before it journeys to her brain. Sweet, crisp, delicious were the words that floats around in her head.

"This is fantastic," she complimented. Austin nodded in agreement.

"Did you know," the waiter asked in his FRENCH accent, "what Dom Perignon said after inventing champagne?"

"No?" they both answered curiously.

"He called out to his fellow monks, 'Come quickly; I am tasting the stars," the waiter smiled, "Welcome to Illusion, would you like to see a menu, or would you the chef's choice?"

She looked over at Austin as he looked back at her.

"Chef's choice sounds amazing, and my dear lady here is vegetarian," Austin said.

"Not a problem," the waiter smiled politely with a small bow before he left leaving the young couple.

* * *

AN: I was going to post this later but I have to make an exception of that for the celebration of Smile! :)


	4. Chapter 4

Stay With Me

Chapter Four

"_My dear lady?_" Ally teased as the waiter left with their order.

"What's wrong with that?" Austin shrugged.

"Oh nothing," she said smirking a little. "I like the title of being your dear lady."

That caused him to flush in embarrassment as his cheeks blushed redder than the ripest cherry. Ally thought it was adorable but she would never admit that to him. After all, he already have a big head full of cockiness ego.

After ten more minutes of pure hunger, flirting, and bickering, the food had finally arrived. Once the food was safely placed on the table, they both started to dig in. Austin moaned in pleasure like a little kid munching away their most favorite treat.

"Man," Austin said, a small twinkle sparkling in his eye, "if asparagus can taste like this every day I'd be vegetarian too!"

Ally had to force back a laugh at his childish remark. For a busy internet sensation, he was a great example of a gigantic four year old. An adorable one of course. She loved how he acts like himself around her unlike those rude cocky rockstars.

Once they had finished their gracious meal, they called for a check. She dug through her purse trying to find her wallet but Austin beat her to it. He had taken out his own and paid for the dinner without a protest. She gave him a look that said _I can pay for myself_. He just grinned and give her a nod standing up taking her hand. They walked side by side yet again making their way to the Eiffel Tower.

She leaned her head gently against his arm as they strolled along in comfortable silence.

"You know," she started, a smile tugging on her lips, "I can actually pay for the meal myself. You didn't have to pay for me."

"No way I'm letting a beautiful lady pay when I'm around," he said chuckling a little.

"You're such a flirt," she flushed as her cheeks burned light pink.

"It's one of my many talents," Austin said grinning at her.

She forced back a chuckle. She snuggled against him with his arm around her shoulders keeping her close and secure against his side.

It was as if they were old friends since forever even though they weren't. They were so comfortable around each other it was unbelievable. Some people even mistaken them as a couple, but they just set the subject aside from their minds knowing the other won't feel that way about one another. _Or so they thought._

They arrived at the monument of love with huge smiles placed on their lips and they stared up at the architecture in awe before they rode in the elevator up all the way to the top while their fingers were interlocked together as they leaned against each other ever so slightly.

A soft _ding_ rang through their ears before the door jolts open revealing an enormous balcony. They stepped out of the tiny space and leaned against the railings staring out at the high view of the city.

"Breathtaking isn't it?" Ally said turning to look at Austin who nodded in agreement.

_'Not as breathtaking as you are,'_ he thought to himself but dismiss the thought away.

"Yeah it is," he said smiling softly at her. She smiled back.

"This is one of my most favorite spots in the world," she said turning back to the view while leaning on his shoulder.

"Really?" he said with his eyes still on her. She nodded.

"It's one of my favorites as well," he said honestly.

"Are you just going to like everything I like?" she giggled adorably. He shrugged sheepishly then chuckled.

"Like I said, I moved to Paris 6 months ago but I've been here for a visit before," he explained. "I come here once during one of my visits and I really enjoy the view."

"I see," she nodded understandingly.

Silence washed over them and the only source of sound other than the city were their even breathes as they lost into their own world. A cold breeze swam over them snapping Ally out of her thoughts causing her to shiver slightly. Austin noticed and took off his jacket wrapping it around her shoulders.

"Austin..." Ally cooed meeting his eyes.

"I'll be fine," Austin smiled.

"Thank you," Ally whispered softly and kissed his cheek before snuggling into him resting her head against his chest closing her eyes as he wraps his arms around her holding her close.

He rested his cheek on top of her head gently, swaying them slightly humming softly. She held him close tightly as if he was her life line and she was afraid if she let go he'd disappear. His hold was also firm, since he never wanted to let go, afraid he'd feel cold without her warmth. So they stayed in that position for a while as seconds, minutes, or even hours pass by but everything felt timeless. That until a strong vibration went off briefly in Austin's pocket jolting them both away from each other. Austin picked up his phone and cringed once he heard the voice boomed through the speaker.

_"Austin Monica Moon, where are you?!"_

* * *

**DUN DUN DUN! Whoo! ****_Finally_**** done with this chapter am I right? Haha. Two months. Or three? Too long wasn't it? Ah I love you all for sticking with me. Thank you for your patience. :* Until next time!**

**\- Ashley**


	5. Chapter 5

Stay With Me

Chapter Five

"Austin Monica Moon, where are you?!"

He flinched and runs his hand through his hair awkwardly.

"Hey dad..." he laughed nervously biting his lip.

"Where are you?!" his father repeated sternly.

"Out..." he said and his father scowled at him.

"Well get home right this instant!" his father command.

"I can't," he said. "I'm busy."

"_Busy?_ What could you be so busy with that you have to leave your uncle in a disaster?!"

"I have a date," he lied with gritted teeth and Ally raised her eyebrow in confusion. Austin raised a finger saying he'll explain later.

"_A date_?" his father chuckled dryly. "I know you better than that, son, now get home or you're grounded!"

And with that he hung up. Austin let out a long, deep, helpless sigh as Ally rubbed his shoulder comfortingly. He managed a small smile as he turned his head towards her direction.

Silence filled the air as Austin took the time to cool down while resting his head on the crook of her neck while having her in his embrace. He closes his eyes for a moment savoring the only chance he'd have with her. No matter the last few minutes or seconds with her, he'd cherish it all. As he reluctantly pulled away, he gave her a soft lingering kiss on her lips, taking her by surprise, before giving her a casual wave and ran off into the wind while she stood there aghast at what just happened.

**_-Line Break-_**

Later that night he could hardly sleep. He lied in bed zoning out into space. His mind kept drifting to what happened earlier today. It had only been a few hours but to him it felt like a century had pasted since he saw her and he misses her presence. It felt strange to him since he had never felt anything like this for a girl before.

_"No way! He actually met a girl!" _one of his cousins, Rocky, teased him when he got home with a lovestruck look on his face.

They all had mischievous smirks on their faces and he fought the urge to roll his eyes._ Oh how they love teasing him about girls._

But this time their teasing didn't really have an affect on him. Only because for the first time ever it was definitely true. He did met a girl. A beautiful one indeed. Not to mention, he was head over heels for her. But of course he didn't tell them that. He just kept silent to himself.

But what really broke his heart is the fact that she had stolen it and there was no way he could take it back. And the fact that he wouldn't have a chance to see her again anymore. The possibilities are too low and he hate himself for falling for her. Who could blame him though? She was a one of a kind girl that is rare to find. Now she had slipped from his fingertips and it was all because of his dad. His fists clench in anger at that.

During dinner he didn't even meet eyes with his father, nor anyone for that matter and leave his food untouched. He excused himself from dinner since he already had it already anyway. And that was where he was now. On his bed strumming absentmindedly on his guitar as his mind drift away from the world. Images of Ally kept floating around in his head and he couldn't get her out no matter how hard to tried. No matter how much he wanted to. She was stuck like glue and she had somehow managed to claw her way into his heart.

He couldn't take it anymore. _He needed to see her_, even if it's the last thing he'd do.

He made sure everyone in the house was asleep first before he grabbed his keys, jacket, phone, and wallet and head out into the darkness.

The streetlights were on and there were no vehicles out so he didn't bother turning on the headlights. Nevertheless, he still remained cautious.

He absentmindedly drove to a familiar place he had grown used to over the past 6 months. He parked his car and got out of the vehicle careful not to bump his head in the process.

His foot steps left sounds of thumps and squeaks on the wooden ground as he made his way to his favorite spot. When he was about a few yards away from his usual spot, he saw a figure sitting there. Not wanting to be rude, he just sat next to the figure and stared out into the frozen water.

There was a moment sod pure silence, neither of them bothered to speak. Seconds ticked away yet neither of them had spoken. His eyes were closed as he took slow deep breathes while relaxing his body. As he was doing so, the figure beside him, which he learned was a girl from her petite figure, finally spoke up.

"Couldn't sleep either?" the figure asked. His body stiffened and his eyes widen. _That voice... _

"Ally?" he turned to the figure with wide eyes and a huge smile across his lips. The figure gasped as if surprised by the fact that a stranger knew her name.

"How do you..." she stuttered and was about to get up but the stranger lifted his hand to placed it on her shoulder stopping her.

"Relax its just me," the stranger said taking off his beanie showing his fluffy blonde locks

"Austin?!" she gasped.

He grinned showing his pearl white teeth putting back on his beanie before he was attacked by a giant hug causing him to fall back on the wooden floor, a chuckle escaping his lips.

"Miss me that much?" he teased.

"Sorry," she giggled sitting back up before helping him sit.

"No need to apologize," he laughed. "I missed you too."

Her face burned and she couldn't hold back a giggle. She chose to ignore her rapidly beating heart and the butterflies fluttering in her stomach. She looked down at her lap where her hands were interlocked together. She felt a hand covered both her hands and looked up to meet his dreamy gaze as he intertwines their fingers together sending sparks through their whole body.

She felt him lean in and soon enough she could feel his breath on her lips sending chills down her spine. Their lips were centimeters apart yet again and they stayed in that position for a few seconds before she closed the gap between their lips. Their lips moved in sync in a passionate kiss and they never wanted this moment to end. And this time, it won't end for a long long time.

_Or so they thought._

**AN: Another cliff haha. Gosh I'm so mean lol. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Sorry if it's a bit rushed. Please review! =)**

**Ps. LIZ PLEASE DO NOT KILL ME IF YOU ARE READING THIS! **

**\- XxX Ashley**


End file.
